1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flat panel display, and in particular to a quartz clip device and a manufacturing method thereof and an OLED high-temperature oven having the quartz clip device.
2. The Related Arts
A flat panel display has a variety of advantages, including thin device body, reduced power consumption, and being free of radiation and is widely used. Flat panel displays that are currently available generally include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs).
The OLEDs, which show the characteristics of self-illumination, high brightness, wide view angle, high contrast, flexibility, and low energy consumption, attract wide attention to serve as the next-generation display measure that gradually substitute the conventional liquid crystal display devices for applications in mobile phone screens, computer monitors, and full-color television. The OLED displaying, which is different from the conventional way of displaying with LED, requires no backlight and adopts extremely thin layers of organic coatings and glass substrates. These organic materials become luminous when electricity is conducted therethrough. However, the organic materials are sensitive to moisture and oxygen contained in the atmosphere and may readily get aging and change property due to moisture and oxygen, leading to significant deterioration of brightness and lifespan. Consequently, an OLED device, which is a display device manufactured based on the organic materials, must be subjected to extremely severe standard of packaging. In a packaging process of an OLED, good packaging result is vital to the lifespan of an OLED device.
UV resin that is commonly used in liquid crystal displays is not of sufficient capability of resisting penetration of moisture and oxygen and thus, frit is generally used for OLED packaging. Frit is generally composed of organic solvents and glass powders. In OLED packaging, the organic solvents are mixed with the glass powders to form an applicable paste, which is the coated to a lid for OLED packaging and placed in an OLED high-temperature oven for baking to evaporate the organic solvents, whereby polymerization occurs among the glass powders to become solid. The packaging lid with the solid frit carried thereon is assembled to a substrate for making an OLED device, followed by application of laser to melt the frit. Finally, the frit is allowed to solidify to complete the packaging of the two pieces of glass.
The OLED high-temperature oven that is used to bake the frit usually requires an extremely high temperature, such as being as high as 500-600° C., and an extended processing time. Thus, simultaneously placing multiple packaging substrates in the OLED high-temperature oven to bake may save the processing time for each individual substrate. Therefore, a solution that a quartz clip device is provided in the OLED high-temperature oven can be adopted to meet the need for simultaneously heat multiple substrate at a high temperature.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional quartz clip device, the quartz clip device comprises multiple layers of quartz plates 100, a quartz bottom board 200, multiple quartz posts 400. The quartz plates 100 are provided for receiving substrates placed thereon in order to realize simultaneous high temperature heating of multiple substrates in the OLED high-temperature oven. The quartz bottom board 200 functions to help retain the quartz posts 400, preventing the quartz posts 400 from excessively tipping and also blocking heat flowing between processes carried out above and below the quartz bottom board 200 so as to ensure temperature consistency of each individual substrate on the quartz plates 100.
However, slight vibration may be induced when an entire completely-assembled quartz clip device is moved into the OLED high-temperature oven. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the quartz posts 400 may slightly tip, making strong contacts with certain portions 500 of the quartz bottom board 200 so as to generate tiny cracks 600 in the quartz bottom board 200. Repeated increase and decrease of temperature during a manufacturing process would make the cracks 600 expand, eventually breaking the quartz bottom board 200.